ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dabura
How Dabura joined the Tourney Dabura is first seen when Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin are led to Babidi's spaceship by Kibito and Supreme Kai to aid them in preventing Majin Buu's awakening. Babidi and Dabura are aware of their hiding place in the mountains nearby and, as it takes a massive amount of energy to awaken Majin Buu, Babidi decides to use theirs. Dabura is ordered to kill all but Supreme Kai and the strongest three, and lure the remainder inside the ship. Dabura obeys and quickly charges the group, despite them hiding their Ki. With a single blast, he kills Kibito, still grinning while he does so. He then quickly leaps in the air and spits on Piccolo and Krillin, quickly turning them into stone, with Supreme Kai explaining the only way they can turn back is if Dabura dies. In the anime only, Goku and Vegeta charge Dabura in an attempt to stop him but they underestimate him and do not even bother to transform into Super Saiyans, and they can do nothing to keep him from fleeing as a result. Dabura then retreats back into Babidi's spaceship, telling the brave Saiyans to wander into their domain if they dare. Dabura joins Babidi in a monitoring room and watches as the Z Fighters and Supreme Kai enter the spaceship, being greeted by Pui Pui. Vegeta easily kills Pui Pui, and then watches Goku destroy Yakon, before Dabura himself emerges to confront Gohan on the third floor. When first encountered, Goku mentions that Dabura's power level is comparable to that of Perfect Cell.6 Though initially it seems that Gohan and Dabura are even, Goku corrects himself and states that Dabura might be stronger than he once thought, with his usage of magic and several tricks, such as the Afterimage Strike and several unique attacks which managed to surprise and damage Gohan during the battle. Eventually, in frustration for not beating Gohan yet, Dabura materializes his Darkness Sword, and attempts to strike the half-Saiyan. However, Gohan manages to catch the sword by his hands and snap it in half, making Dabura even more frustrated. During his battle with Gohan, Dabura takes notice of Vegeta's poor temperament and his one-track mind for settling things with Goku, which gives Dabura an idea. Dabura then retreats from the fight with Gohan in order to inform Babidi of Vegeta's evil in his heart. Babidi quickly takes advantage of that information and possesses Vegeta, when this was actually what Vegeta wanted all along, so he would gain a greater power and finally defeat Goku. With Vegeta refusing to kill Supreme Kai and Gohan (stating that they are of no interest to him) and now battling Goku, Dabura stands with Babidi to fight against Supreme Kai and Gohan. Before they can start though, they are all shocked as the energy released from Vegeta and Goku's battle has already been enough to release Majin Buu, as both fighters were fighting at Super Saiyan 2, the form thought to be the pinnacle of Super Saiyan states at the time. Dabura and Babidi are then confronted by Gohan and Supreme Kai, now preparing to stop Buu's resurrection once and for all. When Gohan fires multiple Electric Kamehamehas at the Sealed Ball, Dabura grabs his master from the blast's range and jumps away, saving his master's life. Originally thought to be dead, after several minutes of waiting, Buu finally emerges in a puff of large smoke. After Majin Buu has emerged, Dabura is surprised, and less than pleased with Buu, as it seems the fat being is nothing more than a useless imbecile, due to his childish personality and appearance. Majin Buu overhears this remark and attacks Dabura, quickly gouging him in the eyes, and then kicking him into a mountain, leaving him broken, pleasing Babidi. Dabura does manage to recover somewhat though and throws a magical spear through Majin Buu, much to the frustration of Babidi. He tries to convince Babidi that Majin Buu is uncontrollable and should be contained again, but Babidi refuses to comply, and then tells him that he was nothing more than a pawn in the bigger plan, and like all pawns, regardless of its loyalty or efficiency, should be tossed away when not needed anymore, much to Dabura's surprise and hurt. Majin Buu then retaliates against Dabura under Babidi's orders, turning him into a large cookie and eating him. This in turn reverses what he did to Piccolo and Krillin, restoring them to normal. While in King Yemma's office in the afterlife, Dabura is held by ogres as King Yemma chooses to punish him by sending him to Heaven because, being a demon, Dabura would have enjoyed Hell.8 This is the final mention of Dabura in the manga, but he makes several more appearances in anime filler where the punishment backfires as Dabura enjoys Heaven anyway, but he at least repents for his previous evil ways. The M is still on Dabura's forehead while in King Yemma's office but, just like Vegeta, he loses it after King Yemma judged him. In the anime filler, Dabura is seen content in Heaven, repenting of his previous sins and looking back on them with remorse. He accompanies Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl in their search for Gohan in the Other World. He is consumed with joy and love, which unnerves everybody near him. Dabura is last seen in Heaven with a wreath of flowers around his head picking flowers in a bouquet wandering around Heaven. Ironically enough, despite having become a pure soul himself in these anime filler episodes, he is not shown revived with all the innocent souls who were killed by Buu and the other villains. Vegeta specified that the evil ones be kept dead when making the wish, which could have left Dabura dead (Vegeta suggests that the reason he made this specification was so that villains such as Babidi and Dabura would not return). Somehow returned to life, Dabura seeks to redeem himself for his actions serving under Babidi by making the Demon Realm a lovely place. This is proven when Kl'rt the Super-Skrull invades his realm. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Dabura holds his Darkness Sword left. After the announcer calls his name Dabura slashes the Darkness Sword in a criss-cross manner as the camera zooms then says "Big talk, but do you have what it takes?" Special Moves Evil Impulse (Neutral) Dabura puts his hand forward at a 90 degree angle and charges a reddish-pink energy sphere. Then, he fires the attack at the opponent Evil Flame (Side) Dabura launches a large stream of fire from his mouth, bearing a large chance of hitting the opponent within range and dealing heavy damage. Upper Cutter (Up) Dabura charges forward for a second and uppercuts the opponent with the Darkness Sword. In midair, he flies upward while cutting his sword. Stone Spit (Down) Dabura gathers saliva in his mouth and spits it on an opponent who then turns to lifeless stone for eight seconds. Meteo Lance Slicer (Hyper Smash) Dabura throws several spears consecutively at his opponent, and finishes with a sword slash. Darkness Sword Attack (Final Smash) Dabura readies the Darkness Sword saying "You're mine!" and uses it to slash his opponent into the air, then begins slashing them multiple times then knocking them away. He then flies towards them with tremendous speed and immediately stops right in front of the opponent (just as they are recovering from the earlier attack) and blasts them right in the face with an Evil Impulse. Victory Animations #Dabura swings the Darkness Sword to the right and poses saying "Ha ha ha! Did you really think you could beat me?" #*Dabura swings the Darkness Sword to the right and poses saying "I am the king. You're no match for me!" (Spike the Devilman, Vegeta or Caesar victories only) #*Dabura swings the Darkness Sword to the right and poses saying "All intruders are sent to the Underworld! Hah hah hah!" (Piccolo or Kurama victories only) #Dabura swings the Darkness Sword down and shakes himself saying "Know your place, worm!" #*Dabura swings the Darkness Sword down and shakes himself saying "I finished him. The nuisance is on his way to the Other World. Ha ha ha ha ha!" (Spopovich victories only) #*Dabura swings the Darkness Sword down and shakes himself saying "Lord Babidi! Are you all right?" (Babidi victories only) #Dabura pierces the Darkness Sword then does an upward slash and fires dark flames then says "So, that's all you've got?" #*Dabura pierces the Darkness Sword then does an upward slash and fires dark flames then says "What's wrong, kid? Is that the best you can do? Ha ha ha ha!" (Gohan or Viper victories only) #*Dabura pierces the Darkness Sword then does an upward slash and fires dark flames then says "Ha ha ha ha! Crawl back into your ball and die." On-Screen Appearance Dabura teleports to his starting point and says "Well... Shall we go?" Special Quotes *I am Dabura, King of the Demon World! (When fighting Spike the Devilman, Krillin or Caesar) *Lord Babidi says you're no longer needed. You will die now." (When fighting Spopovich, Super Buu or Kid Buu) *I'll teach you, scum! (When fighting Gohan or Viper) *Tch! You disgusting simple-minded blob! (When fighting Majin Buu) *L-L-Lord Babidi...! (When fighting Babidi) *I know you have a heart of darkness within you... (When fighting Vegeta or Tai Lung) *I see that you have the qualities of a demon within you... (When fighting Piccolo or Kurama) Trivia *Dabura's rival is Kl'rt, the Super-Skrull who uses the Fantastic Four's powers. *Dabura shares his English voice actor with Yomi. *Dabura shares his Japanese voice actor with Shingen Takeda, Astaroth, Kiyomori Taira, Omega Red, Kokuja, Magneto, Ares, Zantetsu, Uighur, Dark Nebula, Judgement, Crocodile, Roy Hess, Smaug, Musha Gundam and Shang Tsung. *Dabura shares his French voice actor with Turles and Cooler. *Dabura shares his German voice actor with Larry the Lobster, Plo Koon, Kall-Su, Horace, Torkoal and Tremor. *Dabura shares his Arabic voice actor with F.A.N.G., Toll Road and Vahriz. *Dabura shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kamen Rider Decade and Shoma Sawamura. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters